Sanjouno Haruhime
|Status = Alive |Skill = Mikuzumenohou |Magic = Uchide no Kozuchi Kokonoe |Equipment = Goliath Robe |Light Novel = DanMachi Volume 7 |Manga = DanMachi Chapter 0 Sword Oratoria Chapter 51 |Anime = DanMachi Arrow of Orion DanMachi II Episode 6 |Japanese Voice = Chisuga Haruka}} Sanjouno Haruhime (サンジョウノ・春姫) is a member of the Hestia Familia. Appearance Haruhime has long blonde hair, green eyes, and fox ears. She used to wear a red kimono, but started wearing a maid outfit after she joined the Hestia Familia. Personality Haruhime is a gentle, timid, well-mannered, and extremely kind girl. She is respectful of everyone she meets and is eager to help when given the chance. Having grown up mostly isolated and later kept hidden by the Ishtar Familia, Haruhime has experienced quite a sheltered life. As such, even minor things excite her. Haruhime developed a love of reading at a young age, as it was her way of escaping her loneliness. She has a fondness for fairy tales, particularly ones where the hero saves a damsel in distress. When she was made to work as a prostitute, she wished that a hero would come and save her like in those stories. As time went on, however, she convinced herself that she wouldn't be saved since she believed that her profession made her unworthy of rescue. Haruhime's view on this changed after Bell saved her regardless. Though she has never had to fend for herself, Haruhime displays an unusual sense of bravery when those she cares for are threatened. When Wiene was in danger, Haruhime leapt off a building in pursuit of her and stood up to Bete Loga in order to give Bell enough time to escort Wiene to safety. While working as a prostitute, Haruhime would foam at the mouth and collapse whenever she saw a naked man. Due to this, she is still a virgin, but is unaware of the fact. History Haruhime grew up as a dignified young lady of a noble family in the Far East. Living in solitude, her home was like a cage and she had no friends. At some point, children of the Takemikazuchi Familia, with the approval of their God, started taking her outside at night to play with them. Sometime later, someone framed her for eating an offering, which angered her father so much that he disowned her and a Pallum guest offered to take her away. As they were traveling, they were attacked by monsters and the Pallum ran away, leaving Haruhime behind. She survived, but was later captured by bandits and sold to a brothel in Orario. While heading there, she caught the eye of Ishtar, who bought her. Haruhime became a member of the Ishtar Familia, where she was forced to work as a prostitute, until the Familia disbanded. Abilities Magic Uchide no Kozuchi (ウチデノコヅチ): Uchide no Kozuchi is a level-boosting magic that can only be used on one target, other than the caster. Its effect can last around 15 minutes if Haruhime puts a lot of mind into it, after which an interval around 10 minutes is required before it can be used again. However, those affected by Uchide no Kozuchi gained less than half the experience a normal adventurer would've gained. Because of the magic's extraordinary power, information about it is kept secret to prevent others from targeting her for it. Kokonoe (ココノエ): Kokonoe is Haruhime's second magic that she learned from the grimoire Aisha stole from her own Familia. It is a special enchant magic that creates a maximum of nine tails on Haruhime, though due to her limit, she is currently only able to create five. By chant connecting Uchide no Kozuchi with it, she is able to add the former's effects to each of the tails she creates, enabling her to cast it on multiple people at once. However, as she is chanting for two separate magic, creating five tails leaves her one step away from a mind down, and the interval requirement of Uchide no Kozuchi still applies. Skills Mikuzumenohou ( ): Mikuzumenohou increases the effects of Haruhime's magic and improves mind usage. Trivia *Haruhime's magic, Uchide no Kozuchi, is based off of the legendary Japanese magic hammer of fortune. Navigation fr:Sanjouno Haruhime Category:Supporters Category:Level 1